


Terzo incomodo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disillusione [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mukuro sa essere un ospite sgradito."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: 1) A chiede a B di uscire, ma, strada facendo, incontrano C





	Terzo incomodo

Terzo incomodo

Tsunayoshi teneva il capo chino e si massaggiava la spalla, rosso in viso. Sulle spalle teneva la cartella

“Qui-quindi… Hai di nuovo preso il massimo in tutte le materie…” disse con un filo di voce.

Gokudera infilò i pollici nella cintura che portava alla vita e alzò il capo, guardando i lampioni che si accendevano man mano che il cielo diventava più scuro. La fibbia aveva la forma della testa di un drago e sulla maglietta del giovane erano rappresentati innumerevoli teschi.

La sua cartella era due volte più piena di quella di Sawada, anche se s’intravedevano una serie di candelotti di dinamite, gemelli a quelli che portava alla cintola.

“Se il maniaco del baseball s’impegnasse prenderebbe anche più di me” disse.

Sawada gonfiò le guance e sbuffò rumorosamente, arricciando il naso.

“Perché deve essere sempre perfetto in tutto?” si lamentò con tono polemico, alzando la voce.

Gokudera piegò il capo verso di lui e domandò: “Non era una cosa che apprezzavate di lui?”.

< In fondo tu e Kyoko, come tutte le ragazzine della scuola ed i nostri compagni lo avete sempre ammirato per questo > pensò.

Tsunayoshi negò vigorosamente con il capo, scompigliandosi i capelli castani.

“Non pensavo fosse così perfetto” si lagnò, Hayato ridacchiò.

“Oh, piccioncini. Vi dispiace se mi unisco al vostro primo appuntamento, _kufufufu_?” domandò Mukuro, apparendo alle spalle di Hayato.

“Que-questo non è… un appuntamento! Ho chiesto a Gokudera-kun di uscire come amici!” strillò Sawada.

Rokudo ridacchiò e fece volteggiare tra le mani il proprio scettro.

“Oh sì, dicono tutti così, ma lasciatemi citare un film: ‘Un giorno voi due vi sposerete’” disse con tono cinguettante.

“_Iiiih_. Citate da lui anche le battute del re leone sanno essere spaventose” si lamentò Tsuna, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastre.

< Questo dev’essere l’inferno! Come fa a sapere che mi piace Hayato-kun? > s’interrogò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava tanto da rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Gokudera si accese una sigaretta e se la mise in bocca, dicendo: “Puoi andartene. Non ho bisogno della balia”.

Mukuro gli volteggiò intorno.

“_Kufufufu_, mio piccolo raggio di luna, tu hai sempre bisogno di protezione… e anche il tenero virgulto accanto a te”. Scherzò, con voce stridula.

Tsunayoshi afferrò per il braccio Gokudera e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Oh, noto che le cose stanno cambiando di bene in meglio. Mio caro ‘principino’, ora non sei solo tu geloso di Sawada. Ora anche lui ha paura che la tua amicizia con me, o con Yamamoto, possa significare un coinvolgimento romantico che lo porterà via da lui” disse Mukuro.

Gokudera cadde in ginocchio e prese le mani di Tsunayoshi tra le proprio.

“Decimo, quello che dice è vero? Siete geloso di me?” domandò. Le sue gote pallide si erano tinte di rosso, come le sue labbra tremanti.

“_Iiiiiiiiih_! Tutto questo è troppo imbarazzante!”. Il grido di Tsunayoshi rimbombò tutt’intorno, facendo spiccare il volo ad uno stormo di corvi.

“_Kufufufu_! Forse è meglio che vi lasci da soli. Qualcosa mi dice che ho spinto le cose nella direzione giusta” disse Mukuro. Gli fece l’occhiolino e scomparve in una leggera nebbiolina.


End file.
